Det oundvikliga slutet
by Shazan
Summary: Swedish oneshot. Så har det kommit till sist. Det oundvikliga slutet. Håll i hattarna så att ni kan dra ner dem över ögonen om det blir för spännande och stärk er mage så att den klarar av allt nagelbitande. Här kommer nämligen slutet som ni väntat på.


För att slippa långa och tråkiga inledningar kastar vi oss direkt in i handlingen. :)

Harry har blivit fasttagen till sist. Han står fastbunden vid ett Piskande Pilträd som är avlägset släkt med det vid Hogwarts. Vi vet ju alla vilken briljant filur Harry James Potter är. Därför utgår vi från att han har räknat ut varför han är där han är, med tanke på att han blev bortförd från en rätt pinsam situation (den hade något med ett flingpaket, en gummisnodd, två bildäck, en lampskärm och tre transvestiter att göra, resten får ni försöka klura ut själva för tyvärr kan inte författaren hjälpa er på den punkten) av svartklädda män i dödsätarmasker.

- Ööh, är det här nån slags ny frågesport?, frågade han artigt. Vilken kamera ska jag se in i? Får jag ett fint pris? Ni vet väl att jag gör mig bäst från min högra sida? Serverar ni Klebbs Kraskiga Sliskar?

Dödsätarna stod högtidligt tysta i givakt, medan de väntade på sin herre, den fruktade, mäktiga, nattsvarta, beryktade och stentuffa dårpippin Lord Voldemort skulle göra entré. Vilket han naturligtvis gjorde med stil när man som mest anade det.

- För han var en Voldelidoo, en riktig Voldelidoo, jag menar VoldeVoldeVoldeVoldeVoldelidoo…

Medan han trallade som bäst slängde han ut förbannelser omkring sig, under sig, bakom sig, ovanför sig och när han hade sjungit klart fanns det endast en dödsätare kvar vid liv och han var förvandlad till en get. Lucius naturligtvis. Vem annars? Han är ju den allsmäktige författarens favorit.;)

Men nu ska vi ta en närmare granskning av Lord Voldemort. Dagen till ära (Harrys dödsdag och början på Den Nya Tiden för de som inte har räknat ut det vid det här laget. Han bjöd ju inte in honom för att dansa schottis direkt.) hade han klätt upp sig i högtidsdräkt. Han hade på sig en glittrande Powerpuff Girls-tröja, Armani-byxor och narr-skor. Alla berömde honom hela tiden för hans utsökta klädstil. Naturligtvis under förbannelsen Crucio, men ändå. Det var ju då de talade om sitt hjärtas ärligaste mening. Han var dödssnygg helt enkelt.

- Harry, min favoritsnubbe och nyckeln till paradiset! Trivs du med din tillvaro just nu?

Harry, som för tillfället befann sig upptagen med att dunkas mot marken åt alla håll kunde inte riktigt påstå det.

- Det gör inget, ingenting alls. Du kan aldrig gissa hur mycket ondskefulla punkter jag har på programlistan för dig! Jag ska döda dig, mala dig till köttfärs, mata hundarna med dig, plantera blommor i deras avföring och slutligen se till så att blommorna torkar och döör!!

Voldisen vek sig dubbel av illasinnat skratt över sin briljanta plan. Harry rynkade på pannan.

- Har du inte glömt en sak? Du kan inte döda mig med din trollstav. Snälla, säg att du åtminstone har skummat igenom Harry Potter och den flammande bägaren! Annars kommer en massa spöken att komma ur din stav och kritisera allt jag gör!

- Självklart har jag läst igenom den fjärde Harry Potter-boken, fnös Voldie. JAG är ju med i den! Jag är en uppmärksamhetstörstande psykopat, tror du faktiskt att jag skulle kunna låta bli?

- Så hur har du tänkt dig att allt ska gå till då? Ska vi spela rysk roulette, schack eller nåt sånt?

- Jag har planerat allt in i minsta detalj, sade Voldie stolt. Vi ska använda Pokémon.

- Pokémon?, utbrast Harry misstroget. Är du inte riktigt rätt vaccinerad? Ska tidernas största trollkarlskamp avgöras med Pokémons? Har du faktiskt frågat Nintendo om du får använda deras varelser i den här historien?

- Hördu, det är inte jag som bestämmer vad jag ska säga eller göra här. Skulle jag vara var jag vill just nu, så skulle jag påta i trädgården vid mitt lilla hus på Cuba, inte stå här på en kall, dragig plats och pladdra dynga. Skyll på den förbajskade författaren!

Okej, nu tar vi en liten paus och låter huvudrollsinnehavarna dricka en lugnande kopp kamomillte och fortsätter sedan. Så där ja.

Eftersom Pokémon-filurerna dragit i strejk, så får våra hjältar använda förstorade Pacman-figurer i stället. Spänningen stiger och för att ingen av våra hängivna läsare ska drabbas av andnöd eller dylikt skyndar vi förbi striden och betraktar endast slutresultatet. Voldie har förvandlats till en liten skruttig gubbe som bara vill påta i sin trädgård på Cuba och Harry har ätits upp av en snöboll. Too bad. Inte för att vi bryr oss egentligen. Snöbollen smälter till våren och då kommer han att bli hittad av en söt gammal gumma som sedan blir uppäten av en varg. Men det gör ingenting för då är Harry redan tillsammans med Draco och hjälper honom i sökandet efter sin far.

Ja, vad hände med Lucius egentligen? Voldie skulle ju trolla tillbaka honom efter att ha besegrat Harry, men eftersom han blev till en dement gammal farbror… Lucius fann till slut sin plats i livet. En Old McDonald fann honom och satte honom i en gethage. Där kom en bock och… Tja, de levde lyckliga i alla sina dagar och fick många killingar. Så kan det gå.

The End.


End file.
